herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hallie Richmond
Hallie Richmond is the main character in My Date with the President's Daughter. She is played by Elisabeth Harnois, who also plays as Morgan Brody in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. History Daddy Issues Hallie is sleeping in her bedroom until a cleaning maid wakes her up and tells her that her father, President George Richmond, is making a speech about his reelection. Not surprised, Hallie joins her family for breakfast. Hallie asks them if she could stay home, but her mother, Carol Richmond, tells her that her father's speech means a lot to the family. She pretends to choke from drinking orange juice and faints in front of her family. Her family doesn't fall for it. As they leave, Hallie is unhappy with a black suit she has to wear to her father's election at a children's daycare. How Hallie met Duncan While driving to the daycare, Hallie asks her father is she could go to her school's dance on Friday. Since she's the president's daughter, she has never been to any of her school's dances with a date before. Her father tells her that they have a museum fundraiser on that day. To make matters even worse, the vice president's son will be at ceremony, who has a complete crush on Hallie. As her father is making his speech, Reed, the vice president's son, walks over to Hallie and tells her about a new club that opened up, called Club Alien. He asks Hallie is she could go with him, but instead, Hallie refuses and steps on his foot. Later, as the ceremony was still going on, Hallie sneaks off to a nearby mall. There she meets Duncan Fletcher who is unaware that she is the president's daughter. They both introduce each other. Suddenly Hallie quickly notices that the secret service men are at the mall, looking for her. She quickly runs away, but not before Duncan could ask her is she could go to the Dance with him. Hallie accepts. The Date Back at the White House, Hallie is having a discussion with her parents about the new boy she met. She moans that she doesn't want to go to another fundraiser. Her mother tells her to leave the room so her parents could have a conversation alone. George admits to Hallie's mother that he's not trying to keep her locked up and says Hallie's not an ordinary girl. Carol says that's the problem. She tells him that incidents will happen if they keep her locked up. President Richmond decides to let Hallie skip the fundraiser and go out with Duncan. Hallie cheers and hugs her father. Later, Duncan shows up at the White House. There, Hallie finds Duncan being searched by the secret service men. Duncan sees Hallie wearing a blue suit and Jacket. She takes Duncan to her father. President Richmond introduces Duncan to Dan Thornhill, head of security. He gives Duncan a list of areas, besides the prom. Hallie tells them that they are going to see a movie. As they leave, two security guards accompany them. While at the movie theatre, Duncan asks Hallie if they could go to the prom. Hallie happily says yes by ditching the secret service. They quickly get on the floor and crawl away from the secret service while they weren't looking. They then leave on Duncan's car. After the movie, the two secret service men call Dan Thornhill about Hallie's disappearance. After Thornhill realizes this, he went to alert the president, who is about to leave for the fundraiser. The president tells Thornhill to bring Duncan's parents to him and tell them about their son leaving the secret service. Ditching Secret Service. After Hallie and Duncan ditch the security, Hallie wants to stop somewhere and get some new clothes. Though Duncan says she's look nice with what she is wearing, Hallie tells him she wants to look hot. They stop at a clothing store called F/X. Hallie spends a lot of time trying on outfits, which makes Duncan impatient. She insists she has to find the perfect outfit, as she wants to look good. As she tries on the last outfit, she hands Duncan a bunch of clothes to put back on the racks. Duncan walks go to a clothing store called F/X. He walks over to a gumball machine and buys a ring. Hallie calls Duncan, as she finally has settled on her new outfit. She pulls the curtain back, revealing her new outfit: a sexy pink velvet mini dress with spaghetti straps, a pink butterfly necklace and a pair of black high heel sandals with no pantyhose. As she undoes her hairbun, letting her blonde hair hang loose. Before they can go to the prom, however, Hallie wants to go to a placed called Club Alien. As they leave the store, Hallie asks Duncan if she can drive the car. Duncan decided to let her drive. Meanwhile. Duncan's family is brought towards the president who tells that Duncan has disappeared with Hallie. Duncan's parents tell him that they didn't know that he is dating the president's daughter. Night Club Gone Wrong As Hallie drives to Club Alien, she stops at a red-light where a truck filled with rednecks appear next to them. They fall in awestruck as they see Hallie. Hallie warns them that Duncan is a black belt, which makes one of the rednecks come out of his truck and threatened Duncan. Duncan begs Hallie to smash the gas pedal and drive away but Hallie doesn't want to because there's still the red light, proclaiming that this is illegal. But after a few moments Hallie gives up to Duncan's insistence, she smashes the gas to the floor and runs over the redneck's foot. As they arrive at Club Alien, Duncan is making a phone call with his friends, telling them that his date is President's Richmond's daughter, and he's doubling the bet. After that, he sees the rednecks looking for them. He finds Hallie, dancing with Steve Ellinger, Duncan's bully. They start to leave until they run into the vice president's son. As the rednecks find them, Hallie pretends that Reed is her boyfriend. So the rednecks beat him up, which helps Duncan and Hallie make a run for it. But as they leave, Duncan gets a flat tire. Duncan the Magician Later at the fundraiser, Reed, badly injured, tells the president that he saw Hallie and Duncan at Club Alien. Impatient, the President and Duncan's father decides to go look for them. In order to get past secret service though, they both dress up as caterers. When Duncan finishes fixing the car, he finds out that Hallie is missing. Duncan looks for her at a nearby bar, where he sees her playing pool with a bunch of bikers. As they Duncan forces her to leave however, Hallie befriended the bikers who started to bully Duncan. Meanwhile, as Duncan and Hallie's fathers are looking for them, a police officer pulls them over. He gives President Richmond a ticket, but he tears it up. Since the police officer was unaware that he was the president, he puts him and Duncan's father in prison. Back at the bar, Duncan is doing a lot of magic tricks there that surprises the bikers. One of them asks him to do another one, Duncan said that he and Hallie had to leave. As they leave the bar, however, they see their car being stolen. With no other transportation, Hallie and Duncan decides to take the bus. The Truth On their way, they see an angry protest outside the museum fundraiser. Hallie wants to check it out. She walks up to a angry old lady, telling a news reporter that President Richmond is an evil man. Hallie tells the woman that it's not true. Hallie and Duncan's father sees Hallie on television, telling the protestor that being the president is hard. The secret service men, inside the fundraiser, runs outside and runs after Duncan and Hallie. They've managed to escape by climbing on top of a nearby building. Up there, Duncan and Hallie dances with one another. Hallie says that they could be up there all night, watching the sun rise. Then Duncan remembered the dance. He asks her about it, but Hallie says the dance could be over soon. Duncan had to tell her why. Duncan tells Hallie that he made a bet with his friends about bringing a girl to the dance. After Hallie hears this, she believes that Duncan doesn't really love her. So she leaves him at the rooftop. Dating the Wrong Boy As Hallie walks away, Steve Ellinger appear next to her, riding his motorcycle. He asks Hallie what's wrong. Hallie tells him that she dumped a guy whom she believes he doesn't really like her. Steve says that Hallie doesn't need a boy, but a man, referring to himself. He offers her a ride on his bike but Hallie is unsure. She then sees Duncan going after her, so she decides to go with Steve. Duncan arrives and sees her riding with Steve. Duncan knows Steve better and warns Hallie to not mess with him. Hallie ignores him and drives away with Steve. Steve takes Hallie to his house where he is throwing a party. They dance with one another, but then Steve tries to kiss Hallie which makes her want to leave. However, as she leaves the house, Steve prevents her from leaving. Fortunately, Duncan arrives to save her. He and Steve both get into a fight. Steve gets the upper hand on Duncan punches him, knocking him out conscious. He and Hallie leaves, but not before Hallie wrecking Steve's motorcycle. Duncan laughs sinisterly from seeing that. Return to the White House They go to the Lincoln memorial to watch the sun rise. Before Hallie leaves, she shares a kiss with Duncan. As she makes it back to the White House, a bunch of secret service men gather around her and all asks her where she's been. She tells them nowhere. As she enters her father's office, she sees Mr. Fletcher showing the president how to play golf. Duncan's mother asks Hallie where's Duncan. Hallie replies, saying that he's returning home. This upsets his father. As Duncan's family leaves the White House, Dan Thornhill comes in to tell her that she nearly made her father lose his job. Hallie's parents tells him that he'll take care of it which makes Thornhill leave the room. Hallie walks over to her father. Her father says, "now first order of business," and then hugs her, happy to see she's okay. The Second Date Soon after, Duncan is back at the White House, being scanned by security again. Hallie, seen wearing a white shirt and blue skirt, is happy to see him again. The president and her mother appears before them. Duncan promises the president this time that he will drop her at eleven. But then the president says whenever which makes Hallie and Duncan ever more happy. As they exit the building, the president and his wife is having a discussion about taking a vacation where they both shared a kiss. Hallie and Duncan are then both seen in the car, being followed by four SUV's and a helicopter. Physical Appearance Hallie Richmond has short, straight, long blonde hair and wears lipstick. Her parents usually makes her wear unattractive dresses. As she went shopping with Duncan, she bought a sexy pink, velvet mini dress. She also wears brown eye make up. Relationships She is rude around boys who stalk her, such as the vice president's son and the Rednecks. When she is with the secret service, she usually ditches them and leaves them behind, putting herself in trouble. She also sometimes argue with her father for not letting her go out often on her own. Quotes Similarities with Other Heroes * Cinderella * Elle Woods * The Girl (The Seven year Itch) * Daisy Duke * Elvira Hancock * Julie Corky * Leia Organa * Ella (2015 Cinderella) Category:Damsels Category:Female Category:Villain's Lover Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Titular Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Amazons Category:One-Shot Category:Heroic Liars Category:Voice of Reason Category:Lawful Good Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Supporters Category:Pure Good Category:Spouses Category:Victims Category:Aristocrats Category:Big Good Category:Charismatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Determinators Category:Egalitarian Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Strong-Willed Category:Selfless